Genome Race
by Sare Liz
Summary: A chance conversation over paperwork with Danny is anything but when the Witchblade is involved. A beginning scenario for a possible season two or possibly just a little story .


Genome Race 

Her dreams were getting freakier, that was for certain, but then everything in her life was different these days, with this bracelet. She was remembering her dreams, for one thing. Completely nonsensical things, though. Nothing made sense. None of it mattered though - only getting Gallo mattered. 

"Hey Pez, you seen the latest in the genome race?" 

Sara just looked at Danny in askance. He got like this after two hours of straight paperwork. 

"No. Ask me if I care." 

"Hey, just trying to lighten the room with a little philosophical debate, that's all." 

"What's philosophical about it? It's straight scientific progress, no biggie." 

"Maybe now, but what about the future? What about when it's not just cloning anymore but messing with the DNA, picking and choosing attributes - strength, intelligence, beauty - you just know it's going to fall into the wrong hands. Murphy's Law. Has to happen." 

"Okay Wise Asian Master, what then?" she said, only half paying attention. 

"Then someone we don't want making those kinds of decisions decides which attributes to promote and bam, we have a new civilization of 'better' people. Hell, a couple of donors would be all he'd need." Danny snorted in disgust. "Brood mares is all they would be though. I wonder if they would know. It's damn shame, Pez. It's a crazy world." 

Pez looked at him in complete shock, her mind reeling. Brood mare. A crone's voice echoing that phrase over and over again, 'brood mare'. Recollected visions from her dreams momentarily haunted her as she remembered visions of a familiar man in black who seemed to have been created. As she sat recalling more and more of the dream she realized that he'd been created from her, but not from her - from a different her, separated by time. Not reincarnation, but something sort of like it. In the strange logic of all dreams, it had made perfect sense at the time. 

"Pez - Pez, you alright? You're zoning." 

Cocking an eyebrow and gathering herself back together. "I, uh, gotta make a phone call." 

"Whatever. I figured you'd start to get antsy by now. I'll get the coffee." 

As her partner swiped her mug and shut the door behind him, Sara reached for not her desk phone but her cell. She didn't know why, she didn't know who she was calling, and she wasn't entirely certain that she wanted to make a phone call, except that she did, and she knew exactly who she was calling as her fingers dialed the previously unknown number. 

The phone was picked up, though the person on the other end gave no indication that they were listening, she knew they were. 

"I don't want to be a fucking brood mare." 

"Indeed," said the voice not missing a beat. 

"Talk to me." 

"I'm sure I can't answer any of your questions, though I can direct you to the man who can." 

"That's bullshit and we both know it. You're in the thick of it. He only thinks he's in control. You're…" Sara hesitated before saying what she felt like saying. She tried again, though she wasn't sure what she was getting into, her mind reeling. "You're the one." 

"What have you seen, Detective?" 

"Even you would be surprised." 

"I wouldn't be so sure, Detective. Very little surprises me." 

Words, images where bombarding her mind. "I surprise you, though, don't I? Or at least, I will." 

"We will continue this conversation later, Detective." 

"When," Sara demanded, hearing the sudden urgency in his voice. 

"Do not go to sleep." 

* * *

Don't go to sleep. Well, that command had at least given her plenty of time to try to sort out what had been going on in her life lately. Ever since the conversation with Danny earlier in the day her mind had been racing, remembering things she never learned, going over all the facts with a fine tooth comb just like she'd always been taught. Most of all she'd been making connections she didn't think she'd ever made before. Several of them were noteworthy. 

The Witchblade sighed, a sensation that rippled throughout her conscious mind and Sara allowed her senses to extend beyond her immediate body like tendrils, searching a disturbance until she found it. He had just alighted silently to her fire escape of all places and seemed to be paused there. 

Being the cheeky individual that she was and remembering quite a bit about what seemed like a parallel dimension, she called out to him over her shoulder from the kitchen. "It's got to be cold out there, Nottingham. Why don't you come on in." 

The window she could have sworn was locked slid open without the normal amount of creaking wood and she could feel him enter gracefully. One leg, then his upper body, then the other leg, and her back was still turned away. It was the Witchblade, she realized. How cool was that? 

  


* * *

Title: Genome Race   
Author: Sare Liz TeknoVamp@yahoo.com   
Archive: teknovamp, list/board archives, all other ask.   
Disclaimers: They do not, alas, belong to me.  
Summary: A chance conversation over paperwork with Danny is anything but when the Witchblade is involved. A beginning scenario for a possible season two (or possibly just a little story).  
Rating: PG   
Author's Note: Well, hasn't this just been a big dry spell? Hi, again.   


* * *

all works archived are sole property of author - used with permisson  
please do not rearchive without contacting authors involved  
Copyright 2001 


End file.
